Changing Personalities
by Courageous Avalon
Summary: After Sakura arrives home from a mission, she receives quite a shock to find Sasuke is back. With her new found hatred intact and tension in the air... What is bound to occur?
1. The Return

**Second fic.. kind of nervous about this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Read and review?**

**The Return.**

To say that she was shocked would be the understatement of a century. She had only been gone a couple of months for a mission in Suna then viola, she comes home and suddenly he's back?  
Scoffing to herself, she weaves through the crowds and squealing girls to the Hokage's building.  
Getting fed up with hearing 'Sasuke-kun', she disappears in a shower of cherry blossoms to the tower.

Arriving at her mentors building, still hearing squeals and cheering she quickly runs up the stairs to the Hokages office, quickly giving nods to passer bys. Not bothering with knocking as she was extremely familiar with the building, you know, being the Hokages apprentice and all… she walked in with her head held up high ready to give her mentor the good news of her success on her latest mission. What she didn't count on was the person she most loathed to be standing in the room. Suddenly the room wasn't so pleasant. Her face soon dropped to that of a glare as her eyes landed on… "Sasuke-kun". Mentally shaking her fist at whoever was up in the heavens at this point in time, she pointed her gaze to the Hokage.

"I'm sorry shishou for interrupting; I was just here to give my mission report as requested"  
"Oh Sakura! Your back, hopefully with good news I presume?"  
"Of course. But perhaps I should come back later when you've sorted out this _traitor_?"

Ouch.

"Don't worry about him, we are done. Remember Uchiha, you're walking on thin ice here, one screw up and I'll dig you so far into the earth's core that it'll incinerate you. Got it?"  
"Yes, of course Tsnaude-sama." Sasuke's deep baritone voice spoke.  
Turning around with ANBU slowly trailing after, he left for the Uchiha compound.

Sakura turned her stare to her shishou, obviously wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"Hmm, it seems the Uchiha boy fulfilled his revenge quest and killed Orochimaru in the process. He said he does not know of what happened to Kabuto." Explained Tsunade.  
"Well, that's great for him. But enough of him, here is the mission report. You'll be pleased to know that I didn't run into much trouble. I think it's fair to say, it was pretty much a walk in the park." As Sakura handed her mentor the report, Tsunade gave her a look that was obvious in saying _'is that all you've got to say?'_Sakura stared back with a bored expression... Sighing she figured to better explain it then.  
"I'm not in love with him anymore; in fact I don't think I ever was. It was just puppy love. I was so blinded by my infatuation that I failed to see what was right in front of me, he's a human ice cube that is incapable of loving anything."

Tsunade didn't seem to accept her answer but she nodded anyway, giving her a dismissal.

Walking out of the tower and back to her apartment, she figured she smelt bad and probably didn't look any better. Coming up to her apartment in record timing, she walked through the door, stripping off her clothing and jumping straight into a nice hot shower.

Sighing with contentment for the first time since she arrived back in the village, she scrubbed at her hair and skin to remove the sweat and grime that had accumulated from her travels. Stepping out of the shower and dressing in her normal ninja attire, including her ANBU vest with black shorts and red singlet top, she backtracked and picked up her disposed clothing. Throwing the clothing in the wash and putting away her ANBU mask, Sakura decided to take a quick cat nap on her bed.

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

Screaming out in frustration from being interrupted from her peaceful slumber, Sakura grabbed her door handle, slammed it open to find Naruto beaming up at her from her front door.  
Letting her scowl drop from her face to a brilliant smile, she was quickly enveloped in a big bear hug.

"Can't breathe, Naruto-baka" Sakura jokingly pushed him away.  
"Sorry Sakura-Chan, I just wanted to visit you to see if you wanted to join me for ramen!"  
He quickly added "Oh Sasuke-teme is back!!"  
Sakura sweat dropped.  
"Of course, I know he's back silly."  
"Have you visited him? Cause I was going to drag him along for some ramen"  
"Well, I'm sure he'd love that" she sarcastically replied  
"I don't care, the bastard has no say and neither do you" with that said, Naruto quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her apartment complex straight down to the ramen stand.  
"NARUTO! I can walk by myself; stop bloody dragging me along like a rag doll, dammit!" She screamed, adding on an extra punch to the head to prove her point.  
Naruto just sulked at being punched.  
"Sakura-Chan must you always hit me?"

"Would you two shut up? You're attracting attention"

Sakura whipped her head around so fast, she nearly got whiplash. God dammit why did that prick have to actually come of his own free will? _Seems to be doing that a lot lately…  
_  
"Would you go jump off a cliff?" Sakura snapped back.

_This is not Sakura…_ Sasuke thought.  
"Hn."

"Yeah that's what I thought. We don't always get what we want. Especially in my case, cause that'd mean you'd still be fagging around with the snake-bastard and his lap dog." An idea just popped into Sakura's head.

She let out a mock gasp.

"Oh no, wait! I take that back, you'd would be more useful 6 feet underground."

Naruto let his jaw drop to the ground.

"Sakura-Chan! It's my job to insult the teme!!"  
"Yeah, whatever. On second thought Naruto, I might catch up with you later. I'm rather tired, cya around baka"

Naruto was about to open his mouth to speak his protests but Sakura had already left.  
Both the boys were left wondering what happened to their Sakura.

**A/N: So... what did you's think?**


	2. The Fight

**Okay guys, sorry for the small delay. I just didn't know how it was going to pan out.  
I dont even know if anyone is reading my story.  
I would like and appreciate reviews.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Only the plot, obviously.

**The Fight.**

Irritably walking the streets of Konoha, Sakura kicked anything and everything out of her way.  
She was so distracted by her bitter mood; she let her feet do the navigating and ended up at the local training grounds. _I can't believe his nerve! Coming back to the village when I don't want him here!! _Sakura thought.

As she realised her current location, Sakura decided a good work out would do her good to her stress filled body. Warming up, she did a few stretches and ran laps of the area. Working up quite a sweat from the scalding weather, Sakura worked on various jutsu's that she had been perfecting for the past few weeks.

Suddenly all her muscles tensed and her brain was sending warning signals. _Someone's here… _she thought. Honing in on years of experience in chakra detection, she was able to discern who it was.  
Not bothering with a polite greeting, she breathed in and out deeply to calm herself before…

"Sasuke, what do you want?"  
"I don't think that's any of your concern"  
Blood pulsing through her veins at her sudden anger flare. "You're on my fucking training ground, Uchiha so I was simply wondering whether you intended to stay or not!"  
"Well, since we are on last name basis Haruno, you've got quite a mouth. You might want to watch who you're talking to because if you can't remember, I am your superior"

Shocked that he had said so much, her shock was suddenly replaced by anger for his words had suddenly sunk in. Sakura's chakra levels blew to high levels fueled by her pure hatred for his disrespectful, arrogant, asshole and his bullshit personality.

Laughing bitterly Sakura got into a battle stance and said "Heh, you have been gone too long Uchiha"  
Scoffing at her stupidity, Sasuke replied "Why the hell would I want to fight an insignificant girl such as yourself?"  
Pure repulsion and resentment was pulsing through her veins now, she shouted "FIGHT ME UCHIHA AND PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Once again, Sasuke laughed at her naivety and started walking away. Fed up with his bullshit, she lunged herself at the nearest shrubbery and took a tree whilst throwing it past his head as not to crush him.  
Sasuke's senses alerted him to the impending danger and he quickly turned around to see a tree coming at him. Shock coursed through his body. _A tree? A fucking TREE!_ He thought.

Smirking at his stunned expression she looked at the dead tree now laying down on the ground and said "Are you ready now?"  
He didn't give her an answer but ran at her and began hand to hand combat. He was fast, that was for sure but she was expecting that so it didn't come as a shock to her. But, she wasn't in ANBU for nothing and her training was finally paying off.

After what seemed like forever, Sasuke had her pinned to a tree. Both were sweating profusely and breathing heavily with blood and bruises appearing on their skin.

_She has improved so much…_Sasuke thought impressed.

"You have improved, I'm surprised"  
"Oh, I'm so glad I have your approval now" she remarked sarcastically.  
"Do not tempt me, kunoichi"

Her body pressed tightly up against his body, chest heaving with each breath causing her chest region to push further up against him. She certainly had improved, in both skills and appearance.

"Let go of me now, Uchiha"  
"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable, _Sa-ku-ra_?" He whispered huskily.  
"W-what the hell is the matter with you?!" she responded back somewhat shakily.

Sasuke started to lean further in. Just as Sakura thought he was going to kiss her, he went past her lips to her ear. She sighed out of disappointed. _Wait! What? I can't be thinking about him that way. I'm over him!!_

"The years have been good to you" he whispered into her ear. Licking the shell of her ear and nibbling on her earlobe, Sakura shuddered.

"S-sasuke" Sakura tried to push him away but to no avail.

Sasuke leant back to gaze upon her beautiful distressed appearance. _Hmm… wonder what she'd look like underneath me…_Sasuke froze. He did not just think that way. But deciding to embrace this new physical attraction, he leant in again but this time towards her luscious lips.

Seeing Sasuke's intention, she gasped and tried to move her head back but that was possibly the worst thing she could have done at that time. He fisted his hands in her cherry locks and slammed his lips against hers in a battle for dominance. At first she went stiff as a board and did nothing to comply with his wishes, but once she felt his tongue on her lips trying to gauge a response, she lost control. She knew she shouldn't have but it's much like forbidden fruit. You just don't eat the fruit…but you do anyway.

As Sakura starting responding, the kiss got more heated as tongues and teeth and lips were involved.  
Hands started to wander and Sakura let her arms wrap around Sasuke's neck and into his hair.  
_Soooo soft…_ she thought.

Wait, what?!  
What the hell was she doing?!

Sasuke felt her change, or lack of movement and pulled away somewhat begrudgingly. As Sakura's eyes landed on Sasuke's, she saw a lot of lust which nearly made her reach for him again to replay what they had just been doing. But now that Sasuke wasn't in such close proximity, her brain cells were working again.

"W-what the hell was that?" she spat.  
"A kiss, obviously" smirking as her face heated up.  
"I-I... w-well, just shut up and stop smirking!"  
"Hn"  
"Fuck you and your stupid hn's!!!!!" she shouted angrily back.  
"Stop your shouting woman, your giving me a headache"  
"Oh, I'll give you a headache alright!" she warned back menacingly.

Just as he was about to make a remark, Naruto came tagging along a blushing Hinata.

"HEY GUYS!" he shouted.  
"What are ya guys doing?"

"I'm leaving" Sakura said  
"Have a good day, Naruto and Hinata-chan, sorry I can't stay and chat. I'm late for hospital duties"  
Naruto's face fell a little from his boyish grin at the fact he couldn't hang out with his two best friends and girlfriend at the same time. Oh well, another time.

"BYE SAKURA-CHAN! YOU OWE ME RAMEN NOW!" he shouted, again.

With her ninja abilities, she was already far away when Naruto shouted but in the background between Naruto and Hinata blushing with a pissed off Uchiha there was a slight 'You wish, baka' heard.

**A/N So what did you think? I dont know if I captured Sasukes personality.. but oh well.  
I dont know who or if anyone is reading this..  
PLEASE REVIEW. I will love you forever..**


	3. Alcohol Induced Bodies

**Alcohol Induced Bodies.**

Letting the fresh air touch her sweaty fatigued face, she let out a sigh of contentment. She had just finished doing her usual rounds at the hospital when Naruto-baka asked her to tag along to the club that Rookie-Nine were attending. She, of course said yes. Not that she was a party animal… but she did like to let go once and awhile and just _not_ think.

Realising the time, she knew she was already late. Sparing time, Sakura transported herself to her apartment for a quick shower and refreshment. Stepping out of the shower and deciding on an outfit, Sakura spotted her _naked dress_ as Ino preferred to call it. It was a crème slink dress with thin straps that stopped a few inches from her knees. Letting her hair fall out into waves, her hair stopped just at mid back. _Wow…my hair has grown_ She thought. She strapped on her heeled sandals and strode out of the apartment.

Reaching the club called Tang, she stepped inside. Her senses were on overdrive naturally from all the intense noises and thick mixture between _alcohol and sex_. Searching the club for her friends, she spotted two loud blondes waving rather enthusiastically at her. Her face beamed as she spotted two of her important people.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"  
"FOREHEAD!"

Strolling over to the overly enthusiastic ninjas, she sat herself next Ino and Naruto. As she looked around there was_ everyone_. She greeted everyone with a slid nod of the head to a smile or wave. Then her eyes landed on… Sasuke. She took her gaze away from the self-absorbed arrogant asshole as she talked happily away to everyone; the night seemed to be progressing on a positive note. She smiled slightly to herself at that.

Oh great. Their eyes connected. Emerald hit onyx. Sakura was suddenly overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze. Everything and everyone else just fell away. And the room seemed a lot hotter than she remembered. Ordering a drink from the oncoming waitress, she gulped down her sake. One after the other. They just kept coming. Before she knew it, people were starting to leave and bid farewells.

Wait, what?

How did she even manage to be left with Sasuke?  
_Oh wow, I've got to stop drinking _Sakura thought.

_Stupid bastard friends, how dare they leave me! What kind of friends are they? Leaving me with __**him**__…_ So absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the sudden looming figure.

Ahem.

"Sakura, we are going."  
"Excuse me? Where is everyone else?"  
"They left."  
"Ok…well goodbye Sasuke-kun" Oops. She just used that cursed suffix. Having the intention of standing, Sakura pushed herself off the seat only to stumble back down. Wooooah. Definitely too much alcohol. After Sasuke realised her problem, he chuckled to himself inwardly. After all, Uchihas _don't_ chuckle.

Helping himself and Sakura up, Sasuke continued his way out of the club before… he felt a hot wet substance on his ear. He shifted his gaze over to Sakura to see her leaning in near his ear, whispering alcohol induced brain thoughts. _Almost_ blushing, he pushed her into the nearest wall and put his mouth near her ear this time.

"Which is closer?"  
It took a while before Sakura caught onto his meaning. Come on, give her a break… she was clearly drunk.

"Mines closer" she whispered back smoothly.  
Sasuke said one more thing before they both disappeared in a flurry of wind. _Hold tight_.

Suddenly Sakura's mind was whirling in confusion then it all clicked. He had transported them back to her apartment.

Holding back a moan, she felt his tongue trace circles around the shell of her ear. She was pushed further against the wall before she pushed herself against_ him _and ripping his shirt off. She suddenly heard a rumble in the vicinity of Sasuke's chest. He was _laughing_!

"Eager are we, _Sa-Ku-Ra_?" he whispered throatily.

And off the wall, stumbling to the hallway, they entered Sakura's bedroom. Shoving him onto the bed, she returned to yanking off his pants. She was suddenly flipped, and then it was Sasuke who was straddling _her_.

"Tch. Not fair"  
"I never said I did play fair" she said after biting back another whimper.

Smirking, he went back to his task of ridding her of her clothing. Slipping off the dress and bra at the same time, he turned his attention to her _stunningly, beautiful amazing body_.

The curves.

Her muscles.

Silky smooth skin.

It was all too much for his self control. Losing patience, he stripped himself of his boxers and her of her underwear before sliding inside her. Her screams and his grunts were all that were heard.

…

Rousing from sleep, she snuggled closer to the very warm mattress.

Wooooah. Hold up, mattresses didn't move… did they?

Fluttering her eyelashes open, she saw her head was resting upon a very toned and muscled chest.  
Jumping up in sudden surprise, Sakura was hit with a thumping headache. Looking down once again, she saw something that will forever be imprinted into her mind. _Sasuke…_

All Sakura could think was why he was in her bed then she realised they were both naked, when suppressing another cold shiver. Then it hit her like a tidal wave or one of her chakra induced punches.

OH FUCK!

They cannot have slept together. No way. There's as much chance of that happening then hell freezing over instantaneously. Confused as to what she should do because she couldn't walk out as this was _her _apartment, she left Sasuke on her bed and went to have a shower to clear her head.

Rousing from sleep at the lack of warmth, Sasuke looked around to see where he was because this sure did not feel like his bed, nor smell like it. Looking around, a sudden pounding headache took his notice.  
And same as his companion, he saw last night flash before his eyes before he thought of only one thing.

Awkward.

He started to panic, right then and there.


	4. Shock Horror

A/N: So… I'm not happy with this chapter but wanted to get it out before Christmas day cause after that, I'm going to be busy and knew I wouldn't be updating for a while so this is my Christmas present to my readers… Review please. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Obbbbviously.

**Shock Horror.  
**

**A month later…**

Everything was so screwed up and tense after her and Sasuke had that one night stand. Not only could they not look at each other but Naruto and the other members of Rookie Nine had been getting suspicious of Sasuke and herself.

She hadn't told anyone. Bar her best friend, of course…Ino.

She had visited her best friend the day after the love making and had retold the events that had occurred the previous nights. Only of what she could remember, obviously. Ino hadn't been surprised at all. Her exact words were _"All that sexual tension, of _course_ it was going to happen eventually"  
_Sakura just wished her friend wasn't so… _right_.

Shaking herself out of memory lane, she recalled she had a meeting with her mentor to attend to.  
No point dwelling on past mistakes…

…

Restraining the urge to throw herself off her apartment building again, she let out a frustrated groan.  
There was a perfectly good explanation for what had happened earlier that day.

_Flashback._

_Tsunade was doing an experimental medical jutsu on her apprentice when she detected an odd fluctuation in her abdomen area. She stopped her current process, whilst startling her student._

"_What's wrong, shishou?"  
"Have you gotten your period yet, Sakura?"  
Affronted with the blunt question, Sakura felt herself blush._

"_Uh…no"  
"Hmm, are you sexually active?"  
Shock and adrenaline pulsed through her veins. "…Yes"  
"Sakura… I don't want to alarm you but there may be a slight chance that your pregnant"_

_"There's something fluctuating in your abdomen"  
"I… what? How…"  
Her mentor smirked. "You should know, how Sakura…"_

_End of flashback._

When Sakura had gotten home, she checked herself and sure enough she could detect there was_ something _inhabited in her stomach region.

Oh Kami.

What the fuck was she supposed to do now? If she was in fact pregnant then she would have to confront Sasuke and with the confrontation, they'd most likely end up fighting and then all hell would break loose…

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

After several minutes of zoning out, Sakura snapped out of her reverie and noticed there was a messenger bird at her window. Oops… she really should pay more attention to her surroundings.

Sliding her window open and taking the note from the bird as it flew away; she muttered the release jutsu and opened the note.

_Sakura,_

_I need to speak with you immediately._

_You know what it's about._

_Your faithful Hokage._

Oh shit.

Wasting no time in standing in her apartment freaking out, Sakura teleported herself to her mentors office. Upon arrival, she swung the door open and when her worried eyes landed on Tsunade, Sakura let herself go and felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry"  
"So… it's true?" Sakura started to sob harder.  
"Yes but not to what you think…"  
Instantly she sobered. "Huh?"  
"There was indeed a fluctuation in her abdomen region, as I'm sure you have checked out yourself…"  
She suddenly felt sheepish. "Well… yes I did shishou but I'm still not following"  
"When I sent you to Suna for a mission, you contracted a foreign virus that pools around your stomach and cuts off your menstruation cycle also resulting in being sick in the mornings. Such evidence first led me to believe you were pregnant but when I looked and pondered to it more, it all clicked. Aside from my brilliant mind, Gaara-sama sent a letter of warning to me about the virus… just for safety precautions and for your health I believe."

She was gapping like a fish, she could feel it. But she didn't have the heart to care.

If she has a virus then… she's not pregnant but what of this virus?

"What about this virus? Is it curable?"  
"It's relatively small and easy to take of. Just have to take a few meds and you'll be back to your normal self within a week, tops." Tsunade handed over the tablets and Sakura looked at them curiously.

"Well, thank you…"  
"No worries. I apologize for scaring you, as I'm sure I must have. Before I forget only take one daily for a week. You are free to leave."

Turning around, she parted with her mentor and the Hokages building. Sakura suddenly felt giddy.  
She wasn't pregnant. Thank god, she was actually considering her life changes with a baby but now it was unnecessary. She wouldn't be a mother at 18, anymore.

What a relief.

Pondering on what to do with her day, she decided on going for a swim at the local stream. A nice cold refreshing swim would do her mind a world of good. Arriving at her apartment, she changed into her bathing suit and grabbed a towel.

She had a sense of dread overcoming her as she arrived at the stream. The stream that was located next to the training grounds. The grounds of which a particular Uchiha was training at. Oh fabulous. Adding to the fabulousness of it all, the Uchiha sensed her coming so she couldn't even feign ignorance and change course.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Going for a swim, what does it look like?" She bit out.

He sighed wearily. Was it her over active imagination or did he look like he just wanted to give up?

"Look… about that night-"  
"I thought we agreed not to talk about it, Uchiha?"  
It looked like something inside Sasuke just snapped and I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, after all…It was his mistake just as much as it is mine.

Again, she was slammed against Sasuke's body. This time it was to the ground. The wind was literally tackled out of her lungs. He was straddling her hips and she was contemplating on whether to tell him about her pregnancy scare or not.

She decided not. After all, she wasn't pregnant so he didn't need to know about affairs that didn't involve him in some way. That was the only reason Sakura was going to tell Sasuke. Seeing as he was the one involved in the baby making. But there was no baby. And suddenly Sakura didn't feel as giddy as she was fifteen minutes ago.

"I'm sorry" she whispered sincerely and almost inaudibly.  
Sasuke only picked up on what she had said after years of ninja training. He was shocked but still far angrier. Sasuke, himself didn't know why he was angry. It was just the way she said his name, as if he was a piece of gum stuck to her shoe. A burden…

She was sorry…

How many times had she said that to him and it not affect him? He released his grip on her wrists and sat back on her hips with his legs still placed on either side of her. As his anger subsided, Sasuke withheld a blush realizing their positions. He had placed many kunoichi's in this position before but with Sakura… it felt so…_sexual._

He sighed. "I am too."

It was Sakura's time to be shocked again. Then she felt her previous giddiness returning even with the tense atmosphere.

"Is the great Uchiha Sasuke apologizing to Haruno Sakura?" She replied with playful banter.  
Caught off guard by her playful demeanor, he smirked.

Regaining his usual confidence, Sasuke leant down and captured Sakura's lips in a loving, sweet soft kiss.  
Leaning away, breathless he sighed in contentment before recapturing her lips.

**A/N: A little rushed?  
Let me know **


	5. The Fairytale Ending

**A/N: Usually this is where the author will apologise for the lateness of the posting but seriously, I warned you people. I have a life and I work five days a week. Plus, I have writers block. As I'm sure you'll be able to tell in this chapter. Sadly my heart wasn't in it but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer because on top of working, I'm going on vacation at the end of this week and I'm going away for a week and a bit. Then my father *sigh* is coming for a visit and that in itself will exhaust me. And I've kinda gotten over my SakuraxSasuke phase again for the time being so thats why this story has come to an abrupt and forced end. I'm still writing but I've chosen to take writing in another direction. Mainly Neji... cause hes gorgeous and I love him. Expect more of that coupling! :) But errr... enough of my life story.. not that you guys actually read this .. haha. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy (even though, I know you won't.)**

**Disclaimer: Who gives a shit? **

**The Fairytale Ending.**

It was childish of her to think it but she found she could not restrain herself, nor did she want to.  
Everything was perfect and she was giddy like a 12 year old girl with her first crush. Sasuke maybe a socially retarded ice cube but he was a damn good _lover and significant other_.

At first, Sasuke had to learn to open up and give her space when his possessiveness became too much for her, but if there's one thing Sakura had learnt in the past few months was that Sasuke Uchiha was a very quick learner. Even if he was still the same monosyllabic introverted guy, Sakura had learnt that even if he was a man of few words, he was a man of action. She had learnt to cope with his lack of communication and translated his caresses as silent declarations of devotion and care.

She was on cloud nine and if you knew Sasuke like she did, you'd notice he was a lot less disparaging these days. All thanks to his pink haired lover had he learned to _relax. _

After getting over her previous body infection, the news of Uchiha Sasuke and long time fan girl, Haruno Sakura courting had escalated like wild fire over the village. They had both agreed to keep it low key at first but once the news of courtship came back to them; they found they couldn't deny the truth.

They were in love.

Yes, that's right. Sasuke Uchiha had _fallen in love_.

It was downright comical as to how the scenario of his admission had panned out.

She had been complacent leaning against his broad chest on the roof of her apartment when he had said he needed to tell her of something.

_Flashback._

"_Sakura… I need to tell you something" His voice somewhat shaky.  
This immediately made her tense for the worst. _

"Sasuke, you're scaring me. What's going on?"  
He muttered something incoherent that Sakura didn't quite catch.  
"I didn't hear you, Sasuke. What did you say?"

"_I LOVE YOU, OKAY?!" It was then that Sakura noticed a light pink tinge covering Sasuke's cheeks.  
Sakura was left gaping like a fish. _

"_Stupid woman, stop catching flies."  
"I-I-…I love you too Sasuke" She flashed him her most brilliant smile before they met for a collision of lips and tongue._

_End of flashback._

"You know, smiling like that with nobody in sight might give people the impression, you're a little crazy" His deep baritone rumbling through her entire body. She repressed a shiver of pleasure coursing through her veins. Sakura resorted to sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hn."

Smirk.

"I should let you know, if you keep that smirking up you might leave the entire female population in complete disarray."

"They are in complete mush regardless of my smirking" Smirking all the while.

"Whoa! Your head is taking up the entire room! DEFLATE! DEFLATE!"

"Hn, Smartass."

"You love it"

"I think it's about time we take care of that attitude of yours."  
Walking over to his significant other, interrupting any retort she had in mind, he grabbed her mid waist and threw her over his broad shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN, UCHIHA!"

Wasting no time in walking, Sasuke transported to his bedroom. Smirking all the while at her flustered appearance, he chucked her over the bed. Soon following after his lover, he straddled her.

"Sas-"

Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence however as her lips were sealed by Sasuke's in a flurry of emotions. Ridding each other of their clothing, they proceeded to make love in The Uchiha Mansion.

Including the kitchen, bathroom, hallway, guest room and laundry room.

Who knew that the last surviving Uchiha could be so passionate in bed?

Sakura Haruno did and the rest of the Leaf village knew too.

Taking refuge in his midnight blue sheets, they lay clad in nothing but their birthday suits, the sweat on their bodies molding each other together. And despite the silence, it was comfortable and companionable.

Regardless of the obliviousness to each had to one another's thought, they both thought the same thing.

'Finally…' Sakura and Sasuke thought instantaneously.

**A/N: There you have it. It has come to an end. A very cliche end. Ohhh murder me now!**


End file.
